


One Phone Call Away

by uritaeyeon



Category: Given (Anime), Given (Manga)
Genre: AkiGetsu AkiUge all the way, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Because fuck canon, Fix-It, M/M, What-If, i don't f care
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22266385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: Mereka bertengkar hebat hari itu. Saling berteriak, saling menghajar satu sama lain. Ugetsu ditinggal pergi, di tengah kekacauan yang mereka buat sendiri.
Relationships: Kaji Akihiko/Murata Ugetsu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	One Phone Call Away

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Given adalah hasil karya Kizu Natsuki.
> 
> A/N: mengambil latar waktu setelah mereka bertengkar hebat ketika Ugetsu pulang dengan pacar barunya yang seorang violis.

_BRAK!_

Pintu rumah dibanting hebat. Ugetsu termangu berdiri di tengah rumah, masih dengan tubuh yang tak terbalut sehelai benang pun. Wajahnya terluka, tangannya sakit akibat pertengkarannya dengan Kaji Akihiko. Ini sama seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, ketika Ugetsu kembali pulang dengan pacar barunya dan mereka bertengkar persis seperti ini. Selalu ada adu fisik yang tak hanya melukai tubuh masing-masing, namun juga menghancurkan hati masing-masing.

“Ugetsu—”

“Pulanglah,” katanya lemah. Dia sedang tak mau berbicara apa-apa saat ini, pun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya yang sedari tadi hanya menonton dari atas kasur. Ugetsu yakin pacar barunya ini sedikit banyak mengerti apa yang terjadi, juga sadar siapa laki-laki berambut pirang yang baru saja bertengkar dengannya. Saat ini Ugetsu hanya ingin sendiri, dan dia bersyukur orang yang baru dipacarinya kurang lebih dua bulanan ini mengerti tanpa Ugetsu minta.

Dia memakai bajunya kembali, mengemas barangnya, lalu setelah memastikan Ugetsu baik-baik saja ditinggal sendirian, pria yang setahun lebih tua darinya itu pun pergi meninggalkannya.

Kali ini pintu rumahnya ditutup tanpa suara.

Ugetsu menghela napas panjang, kemudian memakai bajunya yang berserakan di sekitar ranjang dan mengobati lukanya. Sudah seperti rutinitas, Ugetsu mengambil kotak P3K yang baru dibelinya beberapa hari lalu.

* * *

Ugetsu bangun tatkala alarmnya berbunyi tanpa henti. Sekuat tenaga mengumpulkan nyawanya yang melayang, tangannya meraba-raba ponsel yang selalu dia taruh di atas kasurnya, lalu mematikan suara yang bising itu.

Selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sedada ditarik sampai ke atas bahu, masih dengan mata yang terpejam, suaranya yang serak memanggil, “Aki ... lapar ....”

Lalu tak ada balasan sama sekali.

Butuh beberapa detik baginya untuk menyadari kenapa tak ada suara pria yang seharusnya menyahut membalas ucapannya tadi.

_Oh iya, kemarin kami bertengkar._

Pantas saja kasur di sebelah kirinya terasa dingin bak tak pernah ada seorang pun yang menidurinya. Matanya beralih menatap langit-langit rumahnya yang jauh di atas sana, memandang atap yang kini catnya sudah mulai terkelupas. Ugetsu mengatur napasnya perlahan sambil menyusun kepingan-kepingan memori yang terjadi satu hari yang lalu.

Saat otaknya sudah benar-benar bisa diajak bekerja, Ugetsu masih tak membuka suara.

Dia hanya bangkit, mandi, lalu bersikap seperti tak terjadi apa-apa.

* * *

Hari kedua berlalu; tak ada yang berubah. Ugetsu hanya menghabiskan waktu dengan latihan dan latihan sampai akhirnya lupa makan. Beruntung saat ini masih liburan musim panas, Ugetsu bisa membuang-buang waktunya begitu saja di dalam rumah. Terlebih dia baru saja memasang AC beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Tidak ada hal spesial yang terjadi.

Akihiko masih belum menghubunginya. Pun Ugetsu yang menghubunginya.

* * *

Hari ketiga hampir berlalu—berdasarkan jam yang tertera di layar ponsel Ugetsu yang sekarang menunjukkan pukul 11.17 malam. Hari akan berganti dalam kurang dari lima puluh menit lagi, dan Ugetsu yang sedari tadi mencoba tidur sejak selesai makan malam sama sekali tak bisa merapatkan matanya.

Dia hanya bermain ponsel, lalu berbaring, mencoba tidur, terbangun, mengubah posisinya, berusaha mengosongkan pikiran, bermain biola selama sepuluh menit, minum air, kemudian kembali berbaring, memejamkan mata dan menghitung domba, sampai akhirnya sekarang hanya bisa menatap langit-langit.

Tak ada yang bisa diajak mengobrol—rumahnya terlampau sepi.

Pun sisi tempat tidur di samping kirinya masih dingin.

Ugetsu berusaha mengabaikan itu semua, karena baginya toh ini akan berlalu begitu saja lalu Akihiko akan kembali pulang. Namun dia juga menyadari bahwa Akihiko tetaplah manusia biasa. Jika dulu pria itu masih bisa menolerir sikapnya, apa ada jaminan Akihiko juga menolerirnya kali ini?

Apa ada jaminan hati Akihiko yang sudah hancur berulang kali bisa direkatkan kembali kali ini?

Apa ada jaminan Akihiko akan pulang lalu mereka berdamai kali ini?

Apa ada jaminan mereka tidak akan benar-benar berpisah kali ini?

Tidak.

Sama sekali tidak ada.

Dan Ugetsu terus memikirkan itu selama tiga hari terakhir. Dia memang selalu memikirkan ini, tapi entah kenapa kali ini dia tak bisa mengusir pikiran-pikiran itu dari otaknya. Sudah terlalu lama mereka hanya berputar-putar tanpa henti dan tanpa mau menghentikan semuanya.

Kalau kali ini Akihiko benar-benar akan berhenti berlari, lantas apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?

Ada sekian pilihan yang Ugetsu bayangkan. Dan dari semua pilihan itu hanya ada akhir di mana mereka akan berpisah kalau dirinya tak melakukan apa-apa.

Ugetsu sudah terlalu sering dimanja, sadar atau tidak sadar.

Ugetsu hampir selalu menjadi pihak yang menerima.

Ketika Akihiko tidak lagi memaafkannya, maka takkan ada masa depan untuk mereka berdua.

Bukan begitu?

Ugetsu tertawa satir membayangkan itu semua. Dia tahu Akihiko selalu menjadi pihak yang berusaha di dalam hubungan mereka selama ini. Bukan berarti Ugetsu benar-benar diam, dia juga selalu memberi. Tapi apa yang dia rasakan tidak sebanding dengan apa yang dia tunjukkan pada Akihiko.

Bahkan dia tak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mengucapkan ‘aku mencintaimu’ pada pria tersebut.

“Kesal ....”

Pandangannya beralih pada sisi kasurnya yang kosong—ditatapnya lama. Ponsel yang tergeletak di sampingnya diambil, dicarinya kontak yang nomornya sebenarnya sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

 _Tidak mau,_ batinnya sembari menelusuri daftar kontaknya satu persatu sampai akhirnya nama orang yang ingin dia hubungi ketemu.

Dengan satu tarikan napas—juga doa di dalam hati—kontak dengan nama Kaji Akihiko dihubungi.

 _Tidak mau berpisah,_ batinnya lagi sembari menunggu orang di ujung sana mengangkat teleponnya.

Dering kesatu, telponnya belum diangkat.

Dering kedua juga.

Dering ketiga, dering keempat.

Sampai akhirnya dering kelima—

—“Halo?” Napasnya tercekat. Tidak pernah baginya sekaget ini mendengar suara orang yang diam-diam diharapkannya sedang memeluk dirinya sampai fajar datang menjemput.

Dia ingin membalas, namun bibirnya mendadak kaku, semua yang ingin dia katakan tertahan di ujung lidah, semua yang ingin dia utarakan tersangkut di tenggorokan.

“Kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya—”

“Kangen.”

Akihiko di ujung sana berhenti berbicara. Ugetsu yang masih menatap langit-langit tanpa sadar menggenggam ponselnya terlalu erat. Selimut yang tadi hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya kini ditarik sampai setengah wajah, tubuhnya menyamping, kakinya tertarik ke arah dada.

“Aku merindukanmu,” Ugetsu mengatur napasnya, kaget dengan suaranya yang terdengar tak baik-baik saja. Kaget karena dia mengucapkan semua itu dengan suara yang bergetar.

“...”

“Aki ... pulang ....”

Seumur-umur, ini pertama kalinya Ugetsu memohon pada Akihiko untuk kembali ke sisinya. Dan dia tersenyum pahit saat Akihiko tak menjawab apapun lalu menutup telepon begitu saja. Layar yang menunjukkan sambungan yang tak sampai dua menit itu menatap mengejek; Ugetsu mengelus foto kontak Akihiko sebelum mengunci ponselnya dan berusaha untuk tidur.

Sampai akhirnya, pintu rumah yang sengaja tak dia kunci itu terbuka pelan tepat sepuluh menit setelah jam menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam.

Seseorang yang tadi menutup telepon datang, tak ada sambutan sama sekali mengingat sang tuan rumah kini malah tertidur sembari memeluk ponselnya di dalam selimut.

Kaji Akihiko tersenyum tipis. Dia duduk di pinggir ranjang sang kekasih dan mengusap kepalanya lembut.

“Dari dulu, kenapa baru sekarang meminta aku kembali? Kalau kau bicara sambil menahan tangis seperti itu, bagaimana mungkin aku tidak akan pulang?”

* * *

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> Kalau aku bikin what if/fix it Akigetsu dan aku nggak nyebutin jelas kenapa mereka akur atau pacaran lagi dengan damai, ceritanya kayak di atas ini.
> 
> p.s: fuck canon.


End file.
